The Show Must Go On
by nermansherman
Summary: Fairy Tail is the top show choir at Fiore High. Lisanna and Natsu are dating, and Lisanna wants the solo for their ballad. But what happens when, in the middle of The World Championship, she disappears? The show must go on! But...how?
1. Chapter 1: The Solo

**A/N: For future reference throughout the story, there are different vocal ranges for each group of singers. For females, Soprano 1 is the highest, then Soprano 2, then Alto. For males, Tenor is highest, then Baritone, and then Bass. Enjoy!**

"Alright, Fairy Tail. Next class, be sure to work on your solos and choreography! Class dismissed!" Master Makarov called out to his top show choir, Fairy Tail. They were the best out of the six choirs at Fiore High. Blue Pegasus was second, Lamia Scale third, Sabertooth fourth, Mermaid Heel fifth, and Quatro Cerberus sixth.

Fiore High was very different from the other schools around. Most school's popular kids were the jocks and cheerleaders, but at Fiore High they were the kids in Fairy Tail. The most popular were Natsu and Lisanna, the two soloists in Fairy Tail. Sure, other people got solos, like Erza and Gray, but Natsu and Lisanna were considered the best. Plus, they were dating, which made them even more popular.

"Natsu, we should practice our solos together! That way, we can be ready to perform!" Lisanna suggested to Natsu as they left the choir room.

"Lisanna, you do realize that no one's auditioned for the solos yet, right? And you and Natsu aren't guaranteed them, either," Erza reminded.

"Oops!" she giggled. Natsu slung his arm around her shoulders and ruffled Lisanna's snow white hair.

"Lis, even for you, the solo's pretty high. Not many people can hit that high D," Natsu warned.

"But I _can_ hit it, and I'm the only person in Fairy Tail that can hit it."

"Um…. Actually, that's not true. I've been working on my range, and I can hit a high E," a voice interjected. It was Lucy, a new member of Fairy Tail. This was her first year in it, as last year she was in Blue Pegasus.

"Nicely done, Lucy!" exclaimed Erza. "That's impressive!" Lucy blushed, not expecting the praise.

"Whatever," Lisanna muttered, clearly annoyed that she was no longer guaranteed the solo. Sure, she was always happy for Erza or whoever tried out and got the solo, but for some reason she really didn't like Lucy. Especially since Natsu and Lucy were good friends.

"Lis, if you're going up against Luce, you probably should practice," Natsu informed. Lisanna paled at that.

"She's that good?" Lisanna asked. The rest of the group had walked off in other directions, leaving Natsu and Lisanna to themselves.

"She's great. Once, she sang for Jose, one of the judges for the world competition. When she was done, he was tearing up. You'll really have to do something special if you want that solo."

"Then it's a good thing this solo is on my favorite of our set. _No one_ can beat me when it's _my_ song."

-X-x-X-

The next day was solo auditions for all of their various songs. Anyone who wanted to audition lined up in front of Mira's piano. She had graduated and got a job as Fairy Tail's pianist. Makarov had each hopeful soloist sing the solo with Mira's accompaniment. He jotted down who he wanted to call back, and the next day the process began again.

The solos for the opener and guy's song were completed, and Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel got them. The solo for the girl's song was taken by Erza. All that was left was the ballad (A/N: The closer has unison gender parts, so don't worry!)

Only Lisanna and Lucy lined up, as they were the only people who could hit the high D. This was also the longest solo in their set, as it was almost entirely a solo. Because of it's length, Makarov only had the girls sing the hardest parts of the solo. Lucy went first.

She sang the high D nicely, it was a solid sound, no voice cracking. But she wasn't trying. Natsu even frowned when he heard her sing. This wasn't like her at all. But then it was Lisanna's turn.

When she sang, it sounded as if Lucy and Lisanna's voices switched. The high D almost brought Mira and Makarov to tears. His girlfriend's voice made him feel as if he was literally bulletproof. (A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but I gave you a little hint as to what the ballad is. I'll tell you all the songs this chapter, except the ballad. It's special like that.) It was obvious to the entire choir who would get the solo.

"Since there's only two of you, I can make the decision today. Congratulations, Lisanna," Makarov announced. Lisanna shrieked with joy, and Lucy gave her a hug. The rest of Fairy Tail walked up, and Natsu pecked her on the cheek.

"If I wanted romance on the stage, our ballad would be a love song. But it's not. So break it up, and get to the opening positions for the opener," ordered Makarov. Lisanna and Natsu blushed, and took their spots.

The opening notes came, and the middle group on the risers stood up, clapping. _1 + 2 3 + 5 6._ Then the group around them stood up, also clapping. _1 + 2 3 + 5 6._ Lastly, the outer group stood and clapped. _1 + 2 3 + 5_ "MOVE!" Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel shouted the opening word in unison, as the sixth beat in the claps. The music continued to play as all of Fairy Tail moved to different positions.

"This man, this dutiful man," Natsu began. The song went on, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel trading off at the right times, Fairy Tail dancing beautifully. Then, after the opener, Move by Saint Motel, the boys all left the risers, leaving the girls by themselves. The opening beats of the girl's song came on, prompting Erza to begin singing.

"There's a fire, starting in my heart. Reaching the fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark," she sang. The rest of the girls stood still, until the main drum line came in, stomping in tempo. Rolling in the Deep proceeded to be Erza's solo until the chorus came in, and the rest of the girls joined her in singing.

Once the song was over the guys came back onstage and joined the girls for the ballad. Lisanna sang it beautifully again, and Fairy Tail's dancing was just as beautiful. (A/N: See? Told you I wouldn't tell!) The song ended and the girls left the stage to make way for the guys.

A guitar wailed the beginning notes, and Natsu screeched into the mic. "I've been around the world, I've seen a million girls. Ain't one of them got, what my lady she's got." (A/N: Had to google the lyrics. They don't quite make sense, but no judging AC/DC.) The guys screamed the last note of Girls Got Rhythm and the girls joined them for the last song of the set. They did get a five minute break, because screaming for three minutes and twenty three seconds kills your voice.

"It's goin' down, I'm yellin' timber. You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one, you won't forget," the girls sang in unison. A couple beats later, the guys and girls switched who was singing.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. This biggity boy's a diggity dog," rapped the guys in unison. Makarov wasn't quite sure about the spots for the song yet, so everyone was just standing still while singing. It was hard, though, because Timber (by Pitbull ft Ke$ha) was a very energetic song.

Right as the song ended, the bell rang. Everyone left, and Natsu felt bad for Lucy because she didn't get the solo.

"Hey, Luce. Sorry you didn't get the solo," he apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. I wasn't really trying anyways, I saw how badly Lisanna wanted the solo," she replied. Natsu grinned and gave her a hug. "You…. girlfriend….. can't breathe."

He released her from the hug, patted her in the head and went to join his girlfriend. Lisanna had seen the hug, and was jealous that Natsu hugged Lucy. But she was glad that Lucy had told her boyfriend that he shouldn't be hugging her, since he had a girlfriend. Lisanna had almost everything she wanted. Natsu, the solo, popularity. All she needed now was to win The World Show Choir Championship. And that would come soon.

-X-x-X-

A/N: Hello! Nice to see you made it all the way to the bottom, and that you didn't leave because of my interruptions. If you want to know their set (minus the ballad, you'll have to wait for that) It's:

Move by Saint Motel

Rolling in the Deep by Adele

THE BALLAD

Girls Got Rhythm by AC/DC

Timber by Pitbull feat. Ke$ha

By the way, Timber does mention some things that are kinda awkward-ish, so be prepared for that later on, when Fairy Tail sings it. I am also writing a story called Third Universe, check it out! (I am unashamed to shout myself out.) Ta ta!


	2. Chapter 2: The WSCC's

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaand we're back again with the top show choir at Fiore High! Lisanna got the solo she wanted, beating Lucy for it. Fairy Tail is excited for the World Show Choir Championship and you still don't know the ballad! Yay! Time to sing!

-X-x-X-

 _The World Show Choir Championship_

Fairy Tail was raring to go, following the performance of Grimoire Heart, their greatest rival. As Grimoire walked offstage after finishing their closer, their lead soloist Ultear teased them.

"Wow, I can't believe you made it to the WSCC! Sadly for you, you'll get creamed by us. Just because my brother's in Fairy Tail does _not_ mean you'll win," Ultear taunted as she stalked off with the rest of her choir.

"Sis! I thought we talked about this! You can tease us _after_ you've won the WSCC ten consecutive years in a row," Gray shouted, burning the entire Grimoire Heart show choir in one go. Ultear huffed and stomped away.

"Next up, from Fiore High, the ten year consecutive winner of the WSCC….. FAIRY TAIL!" the announcer announced. The crowd roared as Fairy Tail took their opening spots, seated on the risers.

-X-x-X-

Hey, author here. Quick little note about show choir staging. If you have two risers together, there is a seam in the middle. That, very originally, is called the seam or crack. The middle of one riser is called (also very originally) center. Between crack and center are quarters, or hashes. There is also this doors-and-windows thing that means that when there are two lines of people in front of one another, the people in the second row are between the people in the first row's shoulders so everyone is seen. If there is a third line, they would be directly behind the first line of people. It works because every riser is a little taller than the last, so it looks really nice and clean from the audience. Thing is, if someone's missing, it's really obvious and the spots don't look nearly as good. (That'll be important later.) Anyways, back to the WSCC!

-X-x-X-

The opening notes sounded. The center groups stood up and clapped. They looked really good, the red Soprano I's dresses played well off the Tenor's green vests. Then the middle group stood. The Soprano II's yellow dresses complimented the Baritone's purple vests. Finally, the outer group stood and clapped. The Altos were wearing dark blue dresses and to match, the Basses were wearing orange vests. "MOVE!" Fairy Tail moved around on the risers, posing.

 **Natsu Singing**

 _This man, this dutiful man has got this sense of devo-o-o-tion._

 _One look, one touch of the hand, could set the, spiral in mo-o-o-tion._

 _I want it, can't have it, oh I can hardly stand it._

 _Oh what's a man to do-o?_

 **Fairy Tail Singing**

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Na-na na na na, na-na na na!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Na-na na na na, na-na na naw!_

 **Gray Singing**

 _This girl, this beautiful girl, with eyes the, size of the o-o-o-cean._

 _This man, this dutiful man, he's got this mixed up emo-o-o-tions._

 _I want it, can't have it, oh I can hardly stand it._

 _Oh what's a man to do-o?_

 **Fairy Tail Singing**

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Na-na na na na, na-na na na!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Na-na na na na, na-na na na!_

 **Gajeel Singing**

 _Head, shoulders, knees, toes. Look alive, it's time to go._

 _Head, shoulders, knees, toes. Look alive, it's time to go._

 _Head, shoulders, knees, toes. Look alive, it's time to go._

 _Head, shoulders, knees, toes. Look alive, it's time to go._

 **Fairy Tail Singing**

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Na-na na na na, na-na na na!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Gotta get up, gotta get up, MOVE!_

 _Na-na na na na, na-na na na!_

 _Na-na na na na, na-na na na!_

 _Na-na na na na, na-na na na!_

At the last note, Fairy Tale held the last pose. They waited for the applause to die down, and then the guys left the stage so the girls could begin their number. (A/N: Oh, jeez, here we go again. Adele's diction is not quite as good as Saint Motel's, so I may have to google the lyrics. Diction = How clearly the choir says the words.) The beginning beats sounded and Erza started her solo.

 **Erza Singing**

 _There's a fire, starting in my heart._

 _Reachin' the fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark._

 _Finally I can see you crystal clear._

 _Go 'ead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._

 _See how I leave with ev-ery piece of you._

 _Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

 _There's a fire, starting in my heart._

 _Reachin' the fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark._

 **(Lucy and Lisanna join in)**

 _The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all._

 _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling_

 **All Fairy Tail Girls Singing**

 _We could've had it all_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it, to the be-e-eat._

 **Erza Singing**

 _Baby, I have no story to be told._

 _But I've heard one of you now I'm gonna make your head burn._

 _Think of me-e in the depths, of your despair._

 _Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared._

 **(Lucy and Lisanna join in)**

 _The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all._

 _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling_

 **All Fairy Tail Girls Singing**

 _We could've had it all_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it, to the beat._

 _Could of had it all_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _And you played it with a beating_

 **Erza Singing**

 _Roll your soul through every open door_

 _Count your blessings to find what you look fo-or_

 _Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

 _You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

 **(Lucy and Lisanna join in)**

 _We could of had it all_

 _We could of had it all_

 _It all_

 _It all_

 _It all_

 **All Fairy Tail Girls Singing**

 _We could of had it all_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _And you played it to the beat_

 _We could of had it all_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _But you played it_

 _You played it_

 _You played it_

 _You played it to the be-eat_

(JEEZ LOUISE THAT TOOK FOREVER) The girls of Fairy Tail left the stage for the customary explanation of the history of Fairy Tail. This was when the show choir was allowed a short break and/or a costume change. They were ready to go on with a minute to spare when Natsu realized something.

"Guys, where's Lisanna?"


	3. Chapter 3: WHERE THE HELL IS LISANNA?

**So, I just realized that I never told you who was what vocal range…. Whoops! Lucy and Lisanna are Soprano 1's, Levy and Juvia are Soprano 2's, Erza is an Alto, Natsu is a Tenor, Gray and Jellal are Baritones, and Gajeel is a Bass. That may be kinda helpful while you read this. Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING THIS! YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME THAT YOU GUYS LOVE TSMGO AS MUCH AS I DO! It's one thing to get a compliment from a friend, but it's a whole nother thing when it's a random stranger on the Internet. Love to you all! :) Anywhoozles, if I remember correctly, Natsu was being observant…..**

-X-x-X-

"Guys, where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked, alarmed.

"Oh no. Oh please, no. Not now! Who'll do the solo?! The show must go on!" Gray screeched quietly. (I know that sounds weird but the mics onstage can pick up a lot, so he's basically stage-whispering.)

"I guess I'll have to, although I'd really rather not. I may have fibbed a bit when I said I could hit a high E…. I can barely hit a high D," Lucy mumbled.

"AND YOU TELL US THIS _NOW_?! IF WE DIDN'T NEED YOU SO BADLY I'D KILL YOU!" Erza stage-screamed. Lucy recoiled, mildly scared.

"Thirty seconds until we're back on, so you'd better be able to hit that high D, Lu-chan," Levy interjected. She and Lucy had become fast friends ever since Lucy joined Fairy Tail. They were both pretty into anime, so they used Japanese honorifics to address each other.

"We're counting on you, Lucy," added Jellal. Jellal was Erza's boyfriend, and he was pretty quiet. Whenever Natsu and Gray were going head-to-head, he would separate them if Erza was busy doing her dance-captain duties.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Fairy Tail quietly chanted. When Makarov walked backstage after explaining Fairy Tail's history with the host school, Phantom Lord, Lucy was freaking out. Of course, internally, as she had to have a good facial if she was going to be front-and-center. (Facial = keeping a smile on your face as you perform. PURE PAIN) Natsu filled Makarov in, and the Master of Fairy Tail quickly told everyone the plan and the new spots for their closer. And then, it was showtime, baby.

Fairy Tail stepped back onto the stage, Lucy in the front with a mic. Her red dress sparkled in the bright stage light. She was calm and collected, but inside she was screaming her lungs out. The opening notes played.

 **Lucy Singing**

 _You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

 **Girls SInging**

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

The instrumental part played, and Fairy Tail moved from side to side, face-framing. (I don't know if that's the technical term, but that's what I'm calling it. It's also pretty self-explanatory.)

Lucy stayed in front, doing step-touches, but owning the crowd. They seemed to love her more than Lisanna!

 **Lucy Singing**

 _Cut me down, but it's you who have further to fall_

 _Ghost town, and haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 **Fairy Tail Guys (and Lucy) Singing**

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 **Fairy Tail Singing**

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 **Lucy Singing**

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _Stone-hard, machine guns_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

Here comes the high D!

 **Lucy Still Singing**

 _Stone-hard, as bulletproof_

 _Gla-a-a-a-a-a-a-ass_

AND SHE HIT IT! Fairy Tail collectively sighed with relief (inwardly, they are still performing!). It was better than when she sang it trying out for the solo, and even when Lisanna tried out. One of the judges was Jose, the man Lucy had sung for a couple years ago. Last time, he was not full-on crying. When Fairy Tail got his scoresheet back, the ink was smudged from his tears.

 **Fairy Tail Singing**

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 **Lucy Singing**

 _I am titanium_

Lucy hit the last note and Fairy Tail froze in their ending positions. There were a few seconds of silence, and then the crowd erupted. There were so many cheers, whistles, even a standing ovation from some people! But Fairy Tail was not done. Oh, no. They still had two more songs! The girls all left the stage so the guys could sing their song. Once they were no longer in view of the crowd, they started talking (okay, you know what I mean when I say talking by now. At least, you should.)

"Lu-chan! That was great!"

"Nicely done, Lucy."

"Juvia is so happy that Lucy could hit that note. Juvia knows that Gray-sama will no longer be stressed out, so she is relieved."

All the comments from the girls made Lucy feel really good about herself. In Blue Pegasus, she was one of the best, but here in Fairy Tail, she was mediocre. Of course there were no _bad_ people in Fairy Tail, just people who were slightly less good than the others.

"Thanks, girls. I was freaking out. I had only hit that note during the solo try-outs. I don't even know why I tried out!" Lucy whisper-confessed. The other girls were shocked, and then pulled her into a hug. Even their costume designer Cana and make-up artist Bisca joined in! This was right as Lisanna walked in.

"Lucy, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" In Lisanna's hand was a photo of her and Natsu kissing.

-X-x-X-

I wasn't planning on ending in like that, but that happened. Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I wanted the last two songs together and Titanium by itself so it all worked out. Also, speaking of Titanium, now you know the ballad! I was the most excited for it, as it is the climax of the story. Of course, with the Lisanna-shaped wrench I threw into the plot, who know what'll happen next! If I get a load of review asking for more or something along those lines, I may add more that the next chapter or two. If not, there's one, possibly two more chapters left in TSMGO. Ta-ta!


	4. Chapter 4: Well, Found Her

**Quick little important thing that you should know: Cuz of all the crap in my life (show choir, standardized testing, homework, and other wonderful things of that nature) I will not be updating frequently. I barely get my homework done on time, so writing only happens on the bus to and from school. I am really sorry if you are totally invested in this story, but it has to be done. But I got a chapter to you now, and I'll try to make it a little longer than usual. And now, I present to you, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

 **Previously on TSMGO: "Lucy, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" In Lisanna's hand was a picture of Lucy and Natsu kissing.**

-X-x-X-

Lucy ran up to Lisanna and grabbed the picture out of her hand. She inspected it, confused. Lucy had never, _would never_ , kiss Natsu. They may be friends, but it was purely platonic. The dim lighting backstage was not good for looking at things, so the blonde found her phone and used it as a flashlight. On closer inspection, it was obviously photoshopped. Natsu was darkly lit, as was the background, but Lucy was brightly lit. She was wearing her Soprano 1 dress, while Natsu was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Lisanna," Lucy began, not using the nickname she coined. She felt that they weren't currently intimate enough for that. "this is obviously photoshopped. The lighting is different between me and Natsu, I'm wearing my dress but he isn't wearing his vest, our mouths don't match up, and I'd never kiss Natsu. One, he's got a girlfriend, and two, he's _Natsu_." Lisanna was shocked.

"Oh my Mavis, Lucy," Lisanna gasped, using the show choir's founder instead of God. "I am such an idiot! Why would I ever trust Ultear?"

"Ultear?" Erza asked, butting into our conversation. "When did she give it to you?"

"Uhh, while they were explaining about Fairy Tail," Lis answered. "I saw it and ran away, because I didn't know what to think. I came back to confront you about it. It slipped my mind that it was Ultear who gave it to me. Sorry, guys."

"No, it's okay, I understand. But you're here now, and apologizing, and it makes up for it. By the way, the solo went fine. I hit the high D, and the crowd seemed to love it," Lucy told her. Master Makarov, finally noticing what was happening, came over.

"Lisanna, after our set, you, me, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray will go talk to Ultear. Unfortunately, since you weren't here when we told everyone the spots for Timber, you won't be in it," Master decreed. Lisanna looked a little sad, but nodded in understanding. Just then, the guy's song ended.

 **~Time Rewind~**

 **Right as the song started**

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were excited for their solos. They had no idea of the drama going on just offstage in the wings. An electric guitar riffed the opening notes of Girls Got Rhythm. Natsu opened his mouth and began to sing.

 **Natsu Singing**

 _I've been around the world_

 _I've seen a million girls_

 _Ain't one of them got_

 _What my lady she's got_

 **Gray Singing**

 _She's stealin' the spotlight_

 _Knocks me off my feet_

 _She's enough to start a landslide_

 _Just a walkin' down the street_

 **Gajeel Singing**

 _Wearin' dresses so tight_

 _And lookin' dynamite_

 _Enough to blow me out_

 _No doubt about it can't live without it_

 **Guys Singing**

 _The girl's got rhythm (girl's got rhythm)_

 _The girl's got rhythm (girl's got rhythm)_

 _She's got the backseat rhythm (backseat rhythm)_

 _The girl's got rhythm_

 **Natsu Singing**

 _She's like a lethal brand_

 _Too much for any man_

 _She gives me first degree_

 _She really satisfies me_

 **Gray Singing**

 _Love me till I'm legless_

 _Aching and sore_

 _Enough to stop a freight train_

 _Or start the Third World War_

 **Gajeel Singing**

 _You know I'm losin' sleep_

 _I'm in too deep_

 _Like a body needs blood_

 _No doubt about it, can't live without it_

 **Guys Singing**

 _The girl's got rhythm (girl's got rhythm)_

 _The girl's got rhythm (girl's got rhythm)_

 _She's got the backseat rhythm (backseat rhythm)_

 _The girl's got rhythm_

 **Gajeel Singing**

 _You know she moves like sin_

 _And when she lets me in_

 _It's like liquid love_

 _No doubt about it, can't live without it_

 **Guys Singing**

 _The girl's got rhythm (girl's got rhythm)_

 _The girl's got rhythm (girl's got rhythm)_

 _She's got the backseat rhythm (backseat rhythm)_

 _The girl's got rhythm_

 _You know she really got the rhythm (girl's got rhythm)_

 _She's got the backseat rhythm (backseat rhythm)_

 _Rock 'n' roll rhythm (rock n roll rhythm)_

 _The girl's got rhythm_

The guys hit their last pose, and stuck it as the audience clapped. From the looks on the faces of some of the audience members, they did _not_ expect AC/DC, let alone have it be good. The band played the opening notes of Timber, and the girls walked back onstage. The guys tugged off their leather jackets (that were handed to them after Titanium. Forgot to mention that. Whoops) to reveal sleeveless white shirts. They handed them to their partners, who handed them down until they were collected by stage crew. Lucy felt a little self-conscious in her revealing dress. It was black, and had a pretty deep neckline, considering it was show choir. It hugged her waist, fanned out a little, and ended a few inches above her knees. The dress was the same for the rest of the girls. (THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU GO BACK TO CHAPTER TWO AND LOOK AT THE SPOTTING LINGO)

Natsu and Lucy were front and center, off the risers. To their right on center were Juvia and Gray, and then Erza and Jellal on a seam. To the left on center were Gajeel and Levy, with Loke and Aries farther over on the seam. (I accidentally ran out of main characters. I'm mad that I used Bisca as the make-up artist. But oh well.) The band played the opening notes again, this time for real. The first time was to give them time to pass off the jackets. Makarov was slightly salty that he had to do that for his closer. He thought it didn't look as professional, but it needed to be done.

 **Girls Singing**

 _It's going down_

 _I'm yelling timber_

 _You better move_

 _You better dance_

At that vocal cue, Lucy shoved Natsu toward Juvia, and then pushed Gajeel back at Levy. Makarov thought it would be cool to have the guys literally move as the dance. Let's just say it was Levy's favorite part of the set. She could get back at Gajeel for all the teasing and calling her 'Shrimp'.

 **Girls Singing**

 _Let's make a night_

 _You won't remember_

 _I'll be the one_

 _You won't forget_

Again, the girls shoved their partners away, like memories they forgot. Then, instead of pushing the other guy back, they pulled their partners back to them.

 **Girls Still Singing**

 _Ooooo_

 _A-Ooohhhh_

 _A-Ohhhhhh_

 _Oooooo_

 **Guys Singing**

 _The bigger they are_

 _The harder they fall_

 _This biggity boy's a diggity dog_

 _I'll have 'em like Miley Cyrus_

 _Clothes off_

 _Twerking in their bras and thongs (Timber)_

 _Face down booty up (Timber)_

 _That's the way we like the what (Timber)_

 _I'm slicker than an oil spill_

 _She say she won't_

 _But I bet she will (Timber)_

And then, they proceeded to square dance. It looked a little ridiculous, since they were on risers, but Fairy Tail pulled it off.

 **Guys Singing**

 _Swing your partner round and round_

 _End of the night it's going down_

 _One more shot_

 _Another round_

 _End of the night it's going down_

 _Swing your partner round and round_

 _End of the night it's going down_

 _One more shot_

 _Another round_

 _End of the night it's going down_

 **Girls Singing**

 _It's going down_

 _I'm yelling timber_

 _You better move_

 _You better dance_

 _Let's make a night_

 _You won't remember_

 _I'll be the one_

 _You won't forget_

 _It's going down (going down)_

 _I'm yelling timber_

 _You better move (better move)_

 _You better dance (better dance)_

 _Let's make a night_

 _You won't remember_

 _I'll be the one_

 _You won't forget_

 _Ooooo_

 _A-Ooohhhh_

 _A-Ohhhhhh_

 _Oooooo_

 _Ooooo_

 _A-Ooohhhh_

 _A-Ohhhhhh_

 _Oooooo_

 **Guys Singing**

 _Look up in the sky_

 _It's a bird, it's a plane_

 _Nah, it's just me_

 _Ain't a damn thing changed_

 _Live in hotels_

 _Swing on planes_

 _Blessed to say_

 _Money ain't a thing_

 _Club jumping like LeBron now_

 _Voli_

 _Order me another round_

 _Homie_

 _We about to clown_

 _Why?_

' _Cause it's about to go down_

 _Swing your partner round and round_

 _End of the night it's going down_

 _One more shot_

 _Another round_

 _End of the night it's going down_

 _Swing your partner round and round_

 _End of the night it's going down_

 _One more shot_

 _Another round_

 _End of the night it's going down_

 **Girls Singing**

 _It's going down_

 _I'm yelling timber_

 _You better move_

 _You better dance_

 _Let's make a night_

 _You won't remember_

 _I'll be the one_

 _You won't forget_

 _It's going down (going down)_

 _I'm yelling timber_

 _You better move (better move)_

 _You better dance (better dance)_

 _Let's make a night_

 _You won't remember_

 _I'll be the one_

 _You won't forget_

 _Ooooo_

 _A-Ooohhhh_

 _A-Ohhhhhh_

 _Oooooo_

 _Ooooo_

 _A-Ooohhhh_

 _A-Ohhhhhh_

 _Oooooo_

 _Ooooo_

 _A-Ooohhhh_

 _A-Ohhhhhh_

 _Oooooo_

 _Ooooo_

 _A-Ooohhhh_

 _A-Ohhhhhh_

 _Oooooo_

The ending pose for Timber was one the crowd was sure to love. The guys were kneeling with the girls sitting on their left shoulder, right arm on their head as an armrest. Both Lucy and Natsu were panting heavily, and Natsu was starting to tremble from the 118 pounds of pure girl sitting on his shoulder. Makarov clapped offstage, and Fairy Tail stood up. They ran offstage screaming and cheering, which was common show choir courtesy. Backstage, _everyone_ was flipping out. They were interrogating Lisanna, congratulating each other, or complaining about where they messed up in the set. The guides from Phantom Lord, the school hosting the WSCC, led the choir to the viewing room, where they could watch a recording of the show they just performed.

"That was beautiful!" exclaimed Aria, the first of their two guides. He was crying ridiculously large tears. They were almost comical.

"Oui! That was _magnifique_!" added Sol, the other guide. They sat them down in chairs in front of a large projector screen. 'Move' began, and everyone was hooting and hollering at the solos and the choreo. People were doing the thing where they waved their hands above their heads (I honestly do not know the term. If you do, enlighten me!) for Erza's solo in 'Rolling in the Deep'. 'Titanium' started, and Lisanna sucked in a breath. Lucy was right when she told her she killed the solo. "Killed" wasn't even a strong enough word. More like "slaughtered with a machete". Soon 'Girl's Got Rhythm', and then 'Timber' were sung. She hadn't seen this performed before, so she thought it was hilarious that the guys were pushed around and used as seats.

After the recording, Aria and Sol led them back to their home room. Fairy Tail had about an hour until awards, so everyone changed but Lucy and Natsu. Makarov wanted them to be the two representatives from FT that collected their awards. Once Gray and Lisanna had changed, the five of them ventured off to find Ultear and have a little "chat".

-X-x-X

 **So, uh, oops. I was supposed to update this a couple weeks ago. That obviously didn't happen. I lost my phone, which is my primary source of writing. Also, just like Third Universe, I will only be able to update about once a month. Again, I AM SO SORRY. But freaking life had to interfere. So, yeah. Ta ta til next month, then….**


	5. Chapter 5: Awards

**Hey, sorry I'm late…. It's summer, so either a whole lot of writing will get done, or just two chapters. There's really no in between. Yes, our summer is just June and July. We got out May 24th and go back August 2nd. Our freaking school district gives us a million week-long breaks, so the school year starts early. Ack! Got distracted! Alright, let's get this started!**

 **Thanks to** _ **Uchida Akira**_ **for their review about how they couldn't wait for this month's chapter!**

 **And sorry to** _ **IronicMelody23**_ **because I didn't get around to thanking you for your reviews until right now.**

 **WARNING: THERE IS (MILD) CURSING**

-X-x-X-

Makarov walked Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna to Grimoire Heart's home room and knocked on the door. Their director, Hades, as was his stage name, opened the door.

"Yes, Makarov? What would you like?" he asked, a little snooty. Gray rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why his sister worshipped the ground this man walked on.

"I'd like to talk to one of your members, Ultear Milkovich," the much shorter man answered. Hades turned into the room and gestured for Ultear to go to him. She left the room and turned to the group from Fairy Tail. Hades closed the door.

"What do you want, old man? To bask in our glory of beating you?" Ultear snapped.

"Geez, sis, I thought you were more civilized than that. We just wanna have a little talk about personal business and where you should put your nose," Gray shot back, finally understanding why he came. She glared at him. Luckily, Lisanna stepped into the conversation before it became an all-out sibling brawl.

"Why did you give me this horribly photoshopped picture? Was it to make me jealous? To make me run away and have the solo crash and burn? 'Cause bitch, you failed miserably," Lisanna interjected. Ultear smirked at that.

"Really? Because I bet Lucy would beg to differ," the black-haired girl said. Obviously, she didn't see their set, or hear the gossip going around.

"Nope, I'm fully behind Lis on this one. You must not have heard the solo. And anyways, how did you know all this stuff about us?" Lucy asked. Gray hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Natsu smacked his shoulder.

"My idiot of a brother came home every day, bragging about how 'great the set was' and how 'no one could beat Lisanna's solo'. He spilled not one can of beans, but a whole mountain of them. I knew how Natsu and Lisanna were dating, and how Lisanna thought Lucy liked Natsu at one point, and how Lucy was the only other person who tried out, but couldn't hit the note. A plan emerged," Ultear gloated.

"Well, I think this was everything we needed to know. Thank you, Ultear, for handing us the win," Master stated. All of the Fairy Tail members spun and walked away.

"What do you mean, 'handing us the win'?! Get back here!" she screamed. As they left, Natsu held up a finger that he would get yelled at for at Fiore High. Master smacked him.

As soon as they were back to their homeroom, Master went off to find one of the judges to tell them about what had happened. Once he was back, Natsu and Lucy headed off early to Awards so they could walk onstage together. Backstage, the two whispered to each other.

"What do you think he did?" asked Natsu.

"Who knows? Master's pretty eccentric," Lucy answered. Natsu nodded. That was a very true statement. One time, he dressed up as Alexander Hamilton and performed _Hamilton_ as a one-man show. It was terrifying.

The lights dimmed, out in the house. "Welcome to the World Show Choir Championship!" the emcee announced. The audience cheered. Lucy and Natsu could find where FT was pretty easily, since they had glowsticks _everywhere_. "Before we get started, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Mato, and I-" Someone ran onstage, and whispered in Mato's ear. "Oh! I am sorry to inform you of this, but it seems that Grimoire Heart has been disqualified for sabotaging another choir." Gasps erupted. "I know, horrible, right? Anyways, let's get started!"

"In the Mixed Show Choir division, we have: Fairy Tail," Cheers from our section. "Blue Pegasus, (A/N: Can we just pretend most these aren't all from Fiore High? I didn't really think this through….) Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Red Hood!" The representatives from the choirs were ushered onstage. "The winner of the Best Band category goes to… Fairy Tail's band, The Exceeds!" One of the judges, Chapati Lola, hand the small trophy to Lucy. She took it with her left hand, as her right arm is occupied by Natsu's left, and sets it next to her feet. "Best Visuals goes to… Blue Pegasus!" Chapati walked over to Hibiki and Jenny, and gave the trophy to them. "Lastly, Best Vocals goes to… Fairy Tail!" Lucy was handed another trophy to join the Best Band one.

"And now, for the Third Runner-up: Lamia Scale!" Lyon and Cheria are handed a trophy larger than the other ones already handed out. "The Second Runner-up is… Blue Pegasus!" Jenny and Hibiki received this even-larger trophy. "First Runner-up goes to… Sabertooth!" Sting and Minerva take the very large trophy. "Finally, we have the World Show Choir Champions! Who will it be? Fairy Tail, Red Hood, Oracion Seis, or Tartaros? Drumroll, please!" Someone on the drum set behind the risers gives him a great roll. "FAIRY TAIL!" Screams burst from the crowd. Chapati gives Natsu a trophy taller than Lucy, and she's pretty tall, especially in her heels.

On the giant screen behind the risers onstage, Lucy's solo in 'Titanium' is projected. A very loud "AAAAAAAAA" was heard all the way onstage. Natsu snickered. It was Ultear, annoyed at everything that happened. The choirs onstage grabbed their various trophies and left.

Once they joined their choir, Fairy Tail paid no attention to how their unisex choirs, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus, did. They were too excited about they way they swept the floor. (NC SWEEP! Sorry, ignore that)

In Fiore High, specifically in their top show choir, the story of the WSCC is told every year, of the amazing luck they had. The story attracted hundreds of amazing singers, and Fairy Tail became not only top choir in Fiore High, but also the most prestigious in the country. It inspired so many people at the school, including those who had never sung past 'Happy Birthday'.

-X-x-X-

 **Welp, that's it. Unless you want me to continue this. I've put a poll in my profile, so you can vote if you want me to continue or not. I ended it so I could continue if I wanted, but I'm leaving it up to y'all. This was fun, ta ta! :)**


End file.
